Sing With Me
by TheTextingNeko
Summary: "Someday, the blind will see. The wounded will heal. The deaf will hear and the paralyzed will walk. This I believe. I believe it because I have seen the day the mute could sing." AU, Zelda's POV. ZeLink.
1. First Impression

I was immediately drawn to his eyes. Expressive, sapphire eyes that could respond with only a glance. Wild, but gentle. Intelligent, but innocent. I wondered if he heard me, so I repeated my question.  
"...Are you new here?"  
A slight breeze swept over the spring greenery of the school courtyard, ruffling the grass we stood in. He kept eye contact with me while shaking his head, and I noticed his eyes complimented the dirty blonde shade of his hair. For what seemed like forever, we stood there in complete silence; mainly, it was because I was waiting for him to say something to me.

It grew awkward, so I finally spoke again after clearing my throat.  
"So, um... what's your name?"  
He looked almost reproachful. Putting a slender finder to his lips, he turned more to me. If I hadn't been able to read his eyes, I would've been offended. But within his sapphire gaze, there was only kindness... mixed with something else.

Longing, I realized. Soft and heart wrenching. It wasn't lustful or materialistic longing, but something else...  
That's when I knew. I knew what it was he longed for.  
"You... can't speak, can you?"

His gaze finally broke from mine, turning downcast, and he rubbed the back of his neck. My voice lifted his head once again after a moment.  
"I know sign language. Do you use it?"  
His eyes grew wide and he nodded excitedly. Hope glimmered within his blue depths as they met my own. He gestured to himself tentatively.

_'My name is Link.'_  
I was slightly taken aback. Had I forgotten my sign language already?  
"...Link, as in a link in a chain?"  
He nodded, a silent laugh escaping him.  
_'L-I-N-K. You're right.' _  
Link stepped closer and I realized he was around six inches taller than I. Absentmindedly, I mused that he looked sturdy.

_'And you? I would like to know your name.'_  
He didn't use contractions. It made him seem sophisticated, I thought with a light smile.  
"...Zelda," I said after a moment. "My name's Zelda."  
_'What a beautiful name,' _He signed, a smile lightly playing at his lips. His eyes were beautifully gentle, like calm blue seas and like strong, sturdy arms. It was like he was hugging me without even touching me, and the thought made me blush lightly.  
_'Pleased to meet you... Zelda.'_  
"Pleased to meet you, too, Link."

I could faintly hear the first bell ringing. From now, we had ten minutes to get to class. I seized the opportunity.  
"We should get to class. What's your first one?"  
He shifted his shoulder bag for a moment and I noticed he was wearing a lot of green. I couldn't  
help but smile a little. Green was my favorite color. Link looked back up at me.  
_'Class Guitar I.'_  
I felt a little guilty; I'd only taken that class for an easy fine arts credit, but he seemed genuinely excited about it. His eyes glinted when he said it, and a small grin came to his face.  
"That's my first hour, too! I'm glad I ran into you on the first day. What standing are you?"  
He gestured to me with his head, nodding towards the school and beginning to walk. He slowed so that I could see his hands.  
_'I am currently Junior standing. And you?'_  
I smiled. I thought he looked a bit young.  
"I'm a Senior. Nyahhh!" I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and he shrugged, raising his eyebrows in a "sucks-for-you!" sort of way.  
_'Then you are dying sooner than I am.'_ He smirked and darted his tongue out in return.  
"You're so blunt," I gasped. "At least I get to drink sooner than you do~"  
_'Ah, true. You got me there.'_ He grinned resignedly, throwing his hands up.  
"...Hey," I asked as we reached the doors. "Can I ask you something?"  
Link nodded, maintaining eye contact curiously and raising an eyebrow. He fell into step with me around halfway down the hallway.

"Have you ever felt like you _really_ needed to talk? That hand motions just couldn't convey what you felt?"  
Link paused for a few moments before signing his answer slowly, as if deep in thought.  
_'Yes, that has happened many times. But even more than that... N-Never mind,'  
_His hands twitched in place of a stutter and he shook his head quickly, grinning bashfully._  
'I-It is really stupid.'  
_I felt my eyes go wide as I tugged on his sleeve.  
"C'mon, you _have_ to tell me now," I begged. "I hate it when people do that; it bugs me for the rest of the day!"  
He smiled widely, lightly expelling air in place of what would've been a laugh. His hands moved quickly, conveying nervousness just as well as if he had a voice.  
_'Alright, alright! __It is stupid, but... I have always wanted to sing.'_

I tilted my head in sympathy, something I'd picked up from my mother.  
"I could never imagine life without singing," I replied quietly. It was true; I'd been singing since I was a little girl. I loved to sing. Link's eyes misted over a bit, and I found myself feeling a bit guilty.  
"I-I'm sorry, that probably doesn't help..."  
His smile returned, smaller this time. He retained eye contact through the entire conversation – that was something I really liked about him. His eyes were such deep, lucid pools of sapphire. And they were so expressive.  
_'It does not matter. As I said, it is a foolish sentiment. It is just another thing that makes me silly, I suppose.'_He smirked lightly at me and dropped his hands with a shrug.

We entered the class room and he strode to the left, lifting a black and gold case.  
"Is that your own?" I asked. He nodded, unzipping it and pulling out an absolutely beautiful acoustic guitar. I almost gasped. The body of it was a deep, glossy cherry colored wood. It had a black teardrop characteristic of all acoustic guitars, and the neck of it was black with some sort of gold-plated, intricate design running down with the strings.  
"It's beautiful..." I murmured, leaning down to his level as Link took a seat. While he was nodding and setting right to work at tuning, I couldn't help but notice his hands. He wasn't signing, but I still noticed them as he strummed. He had the makings of a pianist; long, slender fingers and wide palms. I rolled my eyes internally. I couldn't believe I was sitting here thinking about how pretty this guy's hands were.

However... I couldn't help but wonder just what this class would hold.

* * *

**I'm extremely excited about this story. I've had the idea running around in my head for a while but I just couldn't come up with a good way to write it, until recently. This is going to be my best. The chapters will be short like this one, but I'll try to update often. Review, please. If you don't, I won't continue it.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Right At Home

"Good morning, my young musicians!"  
A cheery instructor by the name of Owlan greeted us from the front of the small classroom. To my surprise, the room was around the size of my bedroom, and there were only eight students. That left a lot of room for us to interact comfortably, which I liked.  
"Okay, let's quiet our guitars for a moment… I see many familiar faces from Music Theory, but I believe I spy a new student!" I figured he meant Link, but the class' eyes turned to me. I smiled as well as I could through my sudden anxiousness and subconsciously drew in around myself.  
"Don't be nervous, young lady," Owlan chortled lightly. "How about you tell us your name?"  
"Z-Zelda." I squeaked out, and Link grinned at me; though I'd only just met him, he had a calm air around him. It made me a little less nervous. Just a little.  
"Well, Zelda, c'mon over and grab a guitar," I stood from my chair, crossing the room; while I fiddled with the guitar cases, Owlan continued to speak. "And these are school guitars, so they may be a bit beaten up… If you have your own, you're welcome to bring it in, use it and store it here as well. You can also rent one of the school's to take home and practice with, free of charge." I sat down with the guitar and Link offered me a small white piece of plastic.  
"What's that?" I asked while turning to him and gently accepting it. Owlan's voice came from behind me.  
"A pick. It delivers better sound than just plucking the strings with your fingers."  
Link demonstrated, pulling out his own. A green one, naturally. It was true; between playing with just your fingers and playing with the pick, the better sound clearly came from the latter. Link nodded at me with a smile as if to say, _there you have it_.

For the rest of the hour, we spent time learning how to hold a guitar, how to read basic music, and other beginner's skills. Owlan left around fifteen minutes at the end of the hour for us to converse.  
"It helps you to better your student relations," He told us. "Feel free to talk amongst yourselves!"  
As I returned my guitar to its case, as the others were doing, a brown haired boy with freckles spoke up to me. His name was Pipit, and he sat across from Link and I.  
"So Zelda, have you played a guitar before now?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"Never," I replied, feeling a bit self-conscious. "I'm a bit nervous, to tell the truth." My laugh sounded more like anxious tittering, to my chagrin. Link only turned to me and patted my shoulder reassuringly.  
_'You will do just fine. It is not a hard concept, whatsoever. If you desperately _(his motions were slightly exaggerated to put emphasis on the word)_ need my help later, do not be afraid to ask me.'_ I smiled to him in appreciation. Karane, a red haired girl with pretty green eyes, pointed a finger at Link with a giggle.  
"Someone's working their way in awfully fast~" She sang, raising a brow. Pipit snickered and plucked a string on Link's guitar as he walked past.  
"Yeah, seems like you've got a puppy crush on a certain blonde-haired female, Link."  
I couldn't stifle a grin at their antics as I turned to my mute friend, who could say anything at all with only an expression. He rolled his eyes and waved them off, grinning through a very faint blush. Even though it was funny, I couldn't help feeling a little sympathetic. If all he had were hand gestures and body language, Link must've been an open book sometimes in situations like these. He seemed to be okay with that, though.

"So Link," I began. He turned to me, raising an eyebrow and making eye contact again. "How long have you been playing guitar?" He leaned on his acoustic, pursing his lips for a moment.  
_'I have been playing around…'_ He looked at the ceiling in thought before returning his gaze back to my eyes with an affirmative nod. _'Around six years. Since I was ten.' _  
"Wow," I gasped. "You must be really good, then!" Link shrugged.  
_'I don't know. I am alright, I guess.'_ Midna laughed at him.  
"Oh, c'mon. Don't be so self-critical! Play something and show her!" She called out. Midna sat in the corner of the room. She dressed in scene clothing, with raven hair, dark make-up and red contacts to match.  
With an exasperated and slightly sheepish grin, Link fell back in his seat, shaking his head. By now, the other six students were in an uproar. Looking back at me, he rolled his eyes playfully and held up his hands defensively. He leaned over his guitar, positioning his fingers on the frets, and the room grew silent before he'd even begun to play. I noticed he'd bypassed his pick, so the notes were soft, muffled even, but very soothing.  
After watching his hands for a moment, mesmerized with how they moved so gracefully, my gaze moved to his eyes.  
Calm, gentle pools of the deepest blue. Lids lowered halfway as he looked downcast to the strings. Blonde hair falling over his face. Link was the picture of gentle concentration, and everyone knew it. The song ended with a light flick of his fingers and he grinned meekly after a moment as if to say,_ I'm finished_.  
"Great job, as usual," Midna bragged on him with a smirk. "To answer Zelda's question – yes, he's above and beyond Class Guitar I." At that, Link shook his head quickly, holding out his hands.  
_'That is going a bit far,' _He signed. _'I am not really above anyone. Besides, you are an amazing player yourself, Midna.'_  
The friendly argument lasted a few more minutes before the bell rang. Chattering to each other, we put our guitars by the door and exited the room. Once Link and I were in the hallway, he turned to me, smiling expectantly.  
_'Did you enjoy the class?'_  
"Indeed, I did." I chirped, smiling back at him.  
_'Good. Now, what is your second hour...?'_  
The rest of the day progressed that way; Link had woodshop second hour while I had history, and I didn't see him until lunch time.

~ • ~

Link put down his fork and let out a soft yawn.  
_'I'm so tired,' _He signed after drying his eyes. _'Today is really taking it out of me.'_ He put his head down on the lunch table with a sigh.  
"C'mon," I patted his shoulder before rubbing it reassuringly. "We've only got three hours left." Link halfheartedly smacked his palm on the table before sitting up and laying his head on my shoulder.  
_'I want to go home,'_ He pouted and closed his eyes. _'I'm sleepy.'_  
"Don't be such a baby," Pipit laughed, giving Link's hair a serious ruffling from across the table. Kafei, a boy with blue hair and a quiet disposition, laughed and gently poked him in the shoulder. Link huffed and swatted at them before drawing closer to me.  
_'Zelda, make them leave me alone.' _  
I laughed and gave his hair an affectionate tousling myself.  
"Zelda, aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Pipit raised a brow, gesturing to my tray with his plastic fork. Link perked up a bit, turning to me with mischievously glinting eyes.  
_'If not, can I have it?'_ He grinned.  
"You most certainly may not," I grumped at him, poking his side; he laughed silently and suddenly I felt so accepted here at the lunch table with Pipit and Link and Kafei. This was going to be a good year.

* * *

_**Wow! Those who favorited, reviewed and alerted my story, thank you so much! I'm glad to know that people are enjoying it. I'll try to update every day, but I'm also supposed to start training for my first job tomorrow; the shift is from 3:00 - 6:00 p.m. so I may not update as often. I'll make up for it, I promise.**_

_**Review, please, and thanks for reading!**_


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry I haven't been updating like I should, guys. First, someone apparently janked my flash drive on the last day of school, and since I'm an underground fanfic writer, that's not too cool… plus, it had all of my 'Sing With Me' stuff on it. So, that's one thing. Then, I got my computer monitor taken away by my Mom and was assured I'd get it back at the end of the school year (May 27). That would've been wonderful, except her monitor broke and she janked mine. She keeps assuring me now that she'll get a new one. But it's June 14th, and she told me that a few weeks ago.

You can see my frustration.

She still hasn't gotten a monitor, so for now, I'm on hiatus. Yay.

Sorry 'bout this, guys… 


End file.
